Stealing Cinderella
by afterallthistimealways
Summary: Songfic to Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. Scorpius asks Ron is he can marry Rose!


**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and the song is Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks, I OWN NOTHING!**

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself_

_with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

Scorpius lifted his hand and knocked on the door. He had been dating Rose for a few years now, yet he had only been to her house a few times. He knew Rose's father did not care for him too much so he mostly avoided it, yet here he was early for a date so he could talk to her father.

Seconds later the door opened and Ron Weasely was staring back at him. "Scorpious! You're early, I don't think Rose is quite ready yet…"

"I know I'm early, sir," Scorpious said quickly, "I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Weasely. I have a question to ask you."

Ron's eyes widened and comprehension dawned on his face and Scorpious knew that Ron was well aware of the question. "Err, well come on in."

Ron lead Scorpious into the living room. "Well, I'll go get us something to drink. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Whatever you're having," Scorpious replied quickly not wanting to be a burden. Ron nodded and left the room quickly. It was then that Scorpious noticed all of the picture frames crammed throughout the room. There were dozens of Rose showing all of the stages of her life…  

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella_

In one picture Rose was a little girl wearing a poofy blue dress with a tiara on her head. The one next to it showed her on a muggle contraption he believed was called a bike. He knew that Rose's mother was a Muggle-born and she had tried to raise her children with a knowledge of both the wizarding and muggle world. That would also explain another picture of Rose where she was running through something that was spraying water at her, he smiled as he noticed the popsicle that was smeared all over her face. He laughed at another one of Rose where she was jumping on her bed brandishing her pillow as if ready to attack the person taking the picture. The next picture showed Rose and her father dancing. Rose was beaming up at him with a mixture of admiration and love clearly on her face.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said "Yes, she quite a woman"_

_and he just stared at me _

_Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella_

As Scorpious leaned in to get a better look at this picture he heard Ron's voice behind him "Ain't she something, son?"

Scorpious straightened up quickly and turned around to see Ron standing at the doorway. He wasn't looking at Scorpious though, he had his eyes fixed on the picture of him and Rose that Scorpious had just been examining.

"Yes, she's quite a woman." Scorpious replied causing Ron to focus his attention back on Scorpious. Ron offered Scorpious one of the drinks he was holding and then stood there waiting.

Scorpious took a sip of the drink and then said, "Mr. Weasely, I love your daughter. I want to marry her, but I know that she loves you and would never marry me if she thought that you would not approve. That's why I am here. I want to ask you for your permission to marry Rose."

Ron did not respond, he merely stood there staring at Scorpious and that was when Scorpious saw it, the sadness hidden in Ron's eyes. Ron was not ready to give up his little girl and Scorpious knew that Ron saw him as the man trying to steal his princess.

_He slapped me on the shoulder _

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

Finally, Ron said, "She loves you and I know you love her, just…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "Just promise me you'll take good care of her."

A huge grin spread across Scorpious' face and he replied eagerly, "Thank you, sir! I will, sir! I promise!"

Ron smiled too and slapped him on the back before walking to the door and calling out, "Rose! Scorpious is here!"

A moment later, Rose entered the room. She glanced curiously at her father and then at her boyfriend wondering why they both seemed so happy. They were usually very tense around each other.

Ron seemed to sense his daughter's aprhension and said, "We were just having a man to man talk."

Scorpious smiled at Ron as he said this and Rose spotted the genuine smile, a sign that her father and boyfriend were getting along. She beamed and threw her arms around her father pulling him into a hug.

Ron shut his eyes tight as he held his daughter and Scorpious knew that he was mentally reliving precious memories. As he watched father and daughter hug, he felt as if he could see everything in her Ron saw…

_She was Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

"Bye, Daddy!" Rose said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and went to the closet to get her cloak.

"Bye, Mr. Weasley, thank you," Scorpious said as he shook Ron's hand.

Ron nodded at Scorpious and then whispered in a threatening undertone, "Just remember, you ever do anything to hurt my little girl and you will regret it!"

Scorpious nodded his head vigorously but did not reply as Rose had returned and had slipped her hand into his own.

As they walked out hand in hand onto the street Scorpious smiled as he fingered the jewelry box in his pocket.

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_


End file.
